College of fear
by Horrorfana
Summary: Prequil to College of madness and love. Becky Albright was a new student in her pyschology class. However, she soon finds herself in trouble when she catches her Professor experimenting on a student. He claims that he wants to help her understand why he does what he does. Will she get sucked into the madness as well? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

9:37 am, Gotham University, Pychology Building

As Becky raced down the hallway, she was mentally shouting at herself for oversleeping. It was her first day in her new pyschology class with her new instructor Dr Johnatan Crane. She had heard the ocassional rumor about his class that specialized in the fear portion of pychololgical studies, but she never paid them any mind. In her opinion, people would always make up any story that popped into their heads, she was never idiotic enough to listen to the latest stories. She learned her lesson years ago in high school. So as she quickly made her way to the classroom, she tried to keep an open mind. Becky stopped in front of the door to check her watch. Upon realizing that she is over thirty minutes late, she curses to herself before trying the door. She finds it locked and knocks against it, slightly embarassed. After a few moments the door is pulled open by Crane.

"You're late Miss Albright."

"I'm so sorry Dr Crane, I accidently overslept."

"I'm sure you will not be late again, am I correct Miss Albright?"

"I assure you it wont."

"Normally I wouldn't allow late students into my classroom."

"But...?"

"But, seeing as this is your first day, I'll make an exception."

"Thank you."

Crane pulls the door open wider and signals for Becky to come inside.

"You may take your seat now."

Becky takes a seat near the front and sets her books down on the desk.

"Now, before I was rudely interupted, I was explaining the importance of fear in our daily lives. Every decision we make is based on fear, every action that we take is because of fear, we get married out of fear of dying alone. We have children out of fear of leaving nothing behind. We follow the laws because we fear the consiquences of out actions. Any aspect of life can be traced back to fear. As humans, we each have a specific fear as well. Arachnaphobia, Chlaustrophobia, Aquaphobia, Herbephobia, Hemophobia, and several others. These fears come from some experience that caused you to fear that specificly. One with Aquaphobia might have almost drowned as a child, one with Hemophobia might have had a traumatic experience involving blood loss. Every fear has a cause behind it."

11:34 pm.

Becky was mentally hitting herself for forgetting her purse in her class. She realized the odds of it still being there were slim to none, but she wanted to check anyway. By the time she reached the classroom, she could hear talking. She stopped outside the room and listened.

"Get away from me! I hate those things!"

"Derek Samuals, I would have assumed a football scholarship such as yourself would have waited to scream until after I had injected you. This should be intresting."

"Dude, you're sick! I hate needles, I'm gonna call the cops on you, freak!'

Becky dared herself to crack open the door and watch the scene unfold before her eyes. Crane was standing over Derek holding a syringe.

"Please don't..."

Crane swiftly injected him with the toxin and within moments Derek was screaming in terror. Crane smirks to himself and turns back to his desk, only to come face to face with Becky standing in the doorway. She feels the color drain from her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks so much for the response to the first chapter! This chapter is longer and I hope you guys like it. I recently found my own copy of New Years Evil Scarecrow.**

Becky gulped and momentarily found herself frozen in place as Crane glared at her from the middle of the classroom. After a few moments, she found the strength to run away from the room just as he began stalking away from the trembling student and twords the door. She bit her lip to surpress her cries of agony as she ran as fast as she could away from the Pyschology portion of Gotham University. Crane took his time and stopped in the doorway of the exit to watch her dash to her car.

Twenty minutes later, Beckys appartment.

Becky was sure to secure all the locks on her door the moment she was inside, but that did nothing to comfort her in what she had just witnessed. Her professor was a murderer. As the rumors she had heard ran thru her head, a chill ran down her spine. She had to call the police, the university, the batman, anybody. But she also realized that she had no proof. That if nobody believed her, he would come after her. She had to think of a plan and think it fast. Her thoughts were interupted by a loud knocking on her door. she spun around to look out the eyehole and immeadietely pushed away from the door.

"Go away!"

"I'm not here to harm you, I merely wish to talk. I understand that you might have mistaken what you have seen. Let me inside and I will explain everything."

"You dont honestly expect me to fall for that one, do you?"

"Fall for what? I'm merely offering you the truthful and logical explaination. I know that your eyes have decieved you on what you have whitnessed."

"You're lying! I saw you standing over a student after you injected him with some orange crap and he started screaming! That sounds exactly like the stories they tell about you. How do you explain that?!"

Crane sighs.

"I assure you that I had a very good reason for doing what I do. Let me inside. I will not kill you, dear child."

Becky pauses in thought.

"Tell me the truth right here right now. Why do you hurt people?"

"I simply use those who torment the weak to test my formula on."

Beckys tone softens.

"And what does your 'formula' do?"

"I could show you if you'd like."

"Does it hurt?"

"Physically, no. Mentally...thats another story. It simply produces vivid halucinations of the subjects greatest fears."

"Then why do people die?"

"If the halucination is too great, the subject may induce accidental suicide in their fearful state. I don't kill."

"If I let you in, will you promise to help me understand?"

"Of corse."

Becky reluctantly unlocks her door and lets Crane inside.

The next day, 3:21 pm

Becky shifts uncofortably on the bed. She finds her head is throbing and her memories of the previous night are hazy to say the least. Once she finally manages to get her eyes open, she nearly falls out of bed at the sight of her professor sitting in a chair, wating her from across the bedroom with intrest. She takes in her unfamiliar surroundings and the memories come back to her like a floodgate.

"What the Hell?! Where am I"

"A building where I conduct my experiments. You will be staying here."

"For how long?"

"Who said you were ever going to leave. I admire you Miss Albright. That is why I will not dispose of you as I would any normal witness of my work. I've read your file. You must have had quite the traumatic past, what with your legs and such. I wish to show you my work, perhaps in due time, you could come to join me. For now, I only want to get to know you better. What was your childhood like?"

"Sucked. Next question."

"I want you to be much more specific than that."

"And if I refuse to say anything?"

"Then I will be forced to take away privliges. I don't have to feed you every meal, or every day for that matter. I don't have to let you out of this room. Do you understand?"

Becky huffs in annoyance.

"Fine."

"Your childhood?"

"About what you'd expect. I didn't fit in. The other kids liked to pick on me, call me names. But the thing I hated the most was that they just never left me alone. Day in and day out, I was asked a constant stream of 'whats that? why are you so weird? why can't you play like us?' I had no problem with telling them, but they never shut up. They followed me around, constantly asking me. I never had a moment to myself! I told them everything, but they kept it up anyway. Like I said before, it sucked."

"Did they ever hurt you physically?"

"Not until high school. Thats when they started tripping me and treating me like some kind of idiot. I wanted more than anything to hit back."

Crane gets up from his seat and sits beside Becky on the bed.

"I believe we have something in common Miss Albright."

6:35 pm

Becky watches Crane nervously as he eats across the table from her. He pauses and smirks at her.

"I assure you that there is nothing wrong with your food. Now eat, if you don't finish it, I won't let you leave that seat until you do."

She crosses her arms in annoyance.

"I'm not five."

"I'll treat you like your age as soon as you learn to cooperate."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. If you make me lose sleep because I have to watch you, I will not be in as generous mood as I am now."

"Whats stopping me from running?"

"That security device around your wrist."

"The house arrest thing? What about it?"

"If you step more than twenty feet outside this building, a severe shock will be immited. Only I have the key disarm it and I'm keeping it close."

Becky bites her lip as she looks from the device to the key around Cranes neck.

"I'm still not eating."

"Very well then. You can just stare at your plate all night."

"What will happen if I do that?"

"I'll be very irritated."

"Then what will you do?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

**Question of the chapter: How should Dr Crane respond to Beckys stubborness? Answer as a review please. I'm intrested to see you guys opinions. til next time, :)**


	3. Chapter 3

11:12 am

Becky woke up to the front door slamming shut. She slowly sat up from where she had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Wincing at her stiff neck.

"What the hell...?"

After a few moments she realized what had happened and got up from her seat. She noticed that her plate was gone and went looking around the rest of the house. In her room, she found a fully stocked closet. As she looked at her new clothes, she couldn't help but wonder when Crane hadd time to find clothes in her size, none of which were from her own house. As if to confirm her theory that none of them were hers, she pulled out a paticularly revealing corset dress.

Becky finally setled on a simple gray dress and went looking for the bathroom. She found one down the hall from her room and locked the door before turning on the shower. After she was finished and dressed, she unlocked the bathroom door and stepped back into the hallway. Before she could realize that she wasn't alone, Scarecrow stepped out from where he was hiding and threw a handful of powder in her face. She coughed and he grabbed her by the back of her hair, pulling her head back.

She tried to ignore the pain coming from her scalp and hold her breath.

"Don't fight it, just take deep breaths, you've already inhaled a good amount. Breathe Miss Albright, breathe."

He tightens his grip and she gasps in gulps of air with tears in her eyes.

"Good, now tell me, what do you see?"

Becky gets wide eyed and shakes her head. He releases his grip and lets her fall to the ground. She pulls her knees to her chest and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Don't close your eyes. Open them this instant!"

"No..."

He reaches down and grabs her face. Scarecrow jerks it in his direction.

"Open your eyes and tell me what you see you foolish child! I gave you a fair amount of warning that if you were defiant, there would be consequences. Do as you're told, and your stay here will be much more pleasent. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes..."

"Will you behave yourself from now on?"

"Yes...sir..."

He released his grip and she backed herself against the wall by the bathroom door. He gently stroked her cheek and she winced away at his touch.

"Now child, if you want me to help you, I need to know what you are seeing. Tell me."

"Go...away...I can't...help it...that...i'm like...this..."

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Its alright."

"I'm sorry..."

"Never apologize for something that isn't your fault. You might not understand me now but I'll help you, Becky. I'll help you understand me, help you overcome your anxieties, help you see...that I'm the only one who understands you."

The next day, 1:31 am

Becky stirred in her sleep before waking to find herself laying in her bed with Crane asleep in the chair across the room. She sat up and pushed the covers off of her body. She carefully got up off the bed and made her way across the room. She bit her lip as she manuvered herself so that she wouldn't make any noise. Eyeing the key hanging from his neck, she approached Crane cautiously. She reached out for the key only to have him snatch her wrist and open his eyes.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah...um...I was just..."

"I know perfectly well what you were doing. Do you remember what happened earlier?"

"Bits...I just woke up."

"You will behave yourself and I won't have to punish you for your defiance. I don't supose you want a repeat of this morning, do you?"

"No...sir."

"Good. This is your final warning. Go back to sleep and do not try anything. I wish to help you but I have no quelms about breaking your mind in the process. You will eat all of your meals in my company and accept my help. Understood?"

Becky lowers her head in defeat.

"Yes sir."

He releases her wrist and she quickly walks back to bed.

6:50 am

"Time for breakfast Miss Albright."

Becky groans as she is awoken by Crane.

"I expect you to be in the kitchen in five minutes. I have a class at eight thirty."

"Do I have to get up now?"

"Yes."

He left and Becky slowly made her way into the kitchen where Crane is eating at the table, waiting on her. She takes her place aross from him.

He watches her expectantly before she starts eating and he looks back to his plate. Halfway thru her meal, she looks back over at Crane.

"So...what do I get if I do what you want?"

"When the time arises, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Oh, okay then."

Becky returns her gaze back to her plate and continues eating. Crane fiinishes eating and leaves the table. He starts to walk to the front door.

"So, when will you be back?"

He pauses and turns back to Becky.

"After eleven. Why do you ask?''

She looks down hide her slight blush.

"Just curious."

He smirks as he walks out the door.

7;24 pm

Becky sits down on the couch beside Crane and crosses her legs as he watches her with curiousity. She stares absently at the wall to avoid his gaze.

"What do you want Miss Albright?"

"I've been bored, and do you have to call me that?"

"You are not here to be entertained...Becky."

"Well, you haven't been exactly giving me the answers you promised."

Crane pauses thoughtfully before grabbing her face so that shes looking at him.

"Fair enough, what do you want to know?"

He releases her and she sits back in the couch.

"Okay... You asked me what it was like growing up, I think you owe me the same.

"Very well then. I didn't always live in this forsaken city. I was born in Georgia. My mother abandoned me and left me in the care of my Grandmother. When it comes to that woman, not a moment goes by that I do not appreciate her... sudden demise."

"Um...so what about your...social life?"

"Nonexistant."

**Hey my awesome readers! I'm so sorry but I almost lost this chapter four times. That's what I get for writing on a tablet for the first time ever. Question for the chapter: What do you guys think Becky will do next?**


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, 5:15 pm

Becky was sitting in the living room bored as she had long given up counting tiles on the floor. She sighs to herself.

"Don't you have a tv or anything? Theres nothing to do around here."

Crane looks up from his book and set it aside.

"As I have said before, my job is not to entertain you."

"Can't we do something? I'm getting cabin fever cooped up in this place."

Crane pauses for a moment before a smile spreads across his face. Becky looked over at him unsettlingly.

"Whats with the serial killer look?"

"I'm going out for no more than an hour. When I return, you will have a very important lesson. Surely you won't be...bored after that."

6:02 pm

Crane walked thru the front door, half dragging an unconsious man behind him. Becky wanted to ask him some questions about the scene in front of her, but found that she didn't really want to know.

"What are you standing there for Becky? Either help me or follow me."

Becky rushes over and decides aginst carrying the man but rather simply follows Crane to the basement. Once inside, he habhazardly tosses the man to the floor, mumbling about his weight to himself, and turns to Becky with a smile of pure excitement and joy. He rushes out of the room and returns moments later with a tray of various syringes full of liquid. He sets it down and picks up one of the syringes then pushes it into Beckys open hand.

"What the hell...?!"

"I realize I haven't been sufficantly showing you my work. So I thought, what better way to learn than the hands on approach? When he awakens, you wil inject him and then we will study his reaction together."

"What makes you think that I'm going to willingly murder someone?!"

"He is an unfortanite sacrifice in the pursuit of scientific research. However research will be done tonight, wether its him or yourself. So which will it be Becky?"

The man stirs and Crane grabs her shoulders then forcibly pushes her forward, twords the man until she is standing over him. Becky looks from the syringe in her hand to the waking man before her.

"I...I'm not sure."

Crane runs his hand along the length of her arm in a way that sent chills to her spine. He leans in close to her ear and whispers.

"It's easy. It takes but a moment and then it is finished. You can do it, I know you can Becky. Just think about what people like him did to you for all those years. Haven't you always wanted to...hit back?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't done anything to me. He doesn't deserve to die."

"Do you want to know how I found him? He was following this poor girl, much like yourself, and when he reached her...he had twisted intentions. I would have been able to help her except she recieved a nasty blow to the head and perished. Does he deserve mercy now my brave Becky? He never showed any, hes done his hunt several times before. What if you were on his hunt one night? Would you hit back then?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do! If you ever want me to help you, you need to stop lying to yourself Becky. You will feel so much better, rest assured. The first time is always the most difficult. The emotions, questioning your morallity and sanity, the remorse... But once you do it again, it gets much easier. You are so brave, I know you won't let me down, will you my brave Becky?"

"I...I...won't kill someone!"

"I see."

Crane moves away from Becky and over to the tray, not noticing Becky plunging the syringe into her arm and pushing down on the plunger. She tosses the syringe aside and Crane dashes over to her alarmed.

"You fool! That was much too concintrated a dose for you!"

Becky feels her knees give out and Crane catches her then lays her down before grabbing the antidote from the tray. He injects it into Becky and she slips unconsious.

"Looks like we'll have to try again later. You disapointed me Miss Albright."

The next day, 5:47 am

Becky wakes up from her sleep to find that she is in bed once again. Crane is galring at her from across the room as she sits up.

"What?"

"You could've taken your own life last night. I thought much better of you Miss Albright, but I suppose that I was wrong. You will be disiplined and perhaps you will do as you are told from now on."

Crane walks over and pulls a syringe from his pocket. He holds his hand out for Beckys arm and she oblidges. He strokes her hand with his thumb for a moment before easing the syringe into her arm.

"This is for your own good, Becky."

With that he pushed down on the plunger.

**Question of the chapter: how long do you think it will be before Becky breaks down and kills someone?**


	5. Chapter 5

10:56 pm

Becky groans at the throbbing pain within her head as she woke up in bed. She glanced across the room to find Crane watching her.

"Of corse. Don't you have a life? Or am I the single most Intresting person on the planet?"

"I'd like to talk to you. I believe that if we discuss your social anxieties then I will be better suited to help you."

Becky sat up in bed and crossed her arms in annoyance. Crane kept his expressionless composure as she stared daggers thru him.

"You tried to make me kill someone. What the hell?"

"That type of language doesn't suit you, Becky. Besides, if I forced you to kill the test subject, he'd be dead right now. But alas, he remains in the basement. So, let's begin with your distrust of me. Why is that?"

"Because you're nuts!"

"Tell me, how was your relationship with your parents growing up?"

"Normal I guess."

"Nobody has a family experience that could be classified as normal because everybody has a different experience. Each family has a different flaw, some larger than others. The idea of a normal family is used to hide dysfunctional families from others. So I'll repeat the question, what was your home life growing up?"

Becky huffed in defeat then paused thoughtfully as she considered her answer.

"I was an only child. My parents acted nice but I know they were disappointed at times. I tried to make them like me better but no matter what I did, I would never be exactly what they wanted. I wasted years trying to impress them, not anymore."

"How do you get along with them now?"

"We see each other during holidays and stuff. Other than that we usually try to avoid each other as much as possible."

"It's fairly common for parents of children with medical disadvantages have a tendacy to take out their frustrations on the child. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to force you into athletics to give the illusion of normality."

"...Well dad did want me to try softball..."

"Then once you realized that it was near impossible with your disability, you tried to tell him, correct?"

"Yeah. But he..."

"Wouldn't let you stop. Probably mocked your disadvantage subtly and subconsciously, did you stay on the team?"

"I had to. I didn't want to play but he made me..."

"Of corse he did. Then something happened."

"It made my leg worse. I had to quit."

"Then no matter what you tried, you were a failure in his eyes. Everywhere your peers saw you as weak. Everywhere you go to this day they see you as weak. Powerless. Defenseless. You crave power. You NEED it. I should know."

Becky looks away from his gaze for a moment. "I don't NEED anything."

"Yes you do. The longer you lie to yourself, the more you crave it."

"I'm not like you."

"You'll see how wrong you are soon enough."

Becky meets his eyes once more.

"I care deeply for you Miss Albright. And I will not rest until you see things the way I do."

Becky frowns and casts her eyes downward.

"Now, was that so difficult?" Crane asked with a smirk.

"I still don't see how this is supposed to help me."

"Tonight I would simply like to get to know you better."

"What would you like to know?"

Crane smiles menacingly.

The next day, 4:22 pm

Becky rests against Cranes chest as he gently runs his fingers thru her hair.

"I just don't understand how they could do that to me...their own daughter."

"The world is filled with cruel people who would enjoy nothing more than for people like us to suffer. It's up to us to show them what they show others, it's our duty to control them. Without us they will continue to control the helpless. We provide a shift, fear is power, and power brings control. That's why I do what I do. I want you to join me Becky. To help the helpless. To spread fear and bask in power. If you'll allow me to teach you, then you can be my mistress of fear."

"...If I agree, you won't give me that poison again, will you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"And I'll feel better?"

"You will not be looked down upon but rather masses will tremble at your feet. Your every wish or desire will come to be. I will be by your side as we seize control."

"By my side? I'm sure that there are better girls to be with you than me."

"Nonsense. None understand the craving for true power...for fear as you do. Granted you will require much molding but with due time, you'll the the most feared and most beautiful woman in the city...and one day, the world even. We are of like minds. I saw that from day one. That spark...that lust for fear is in your eyes, waiting to be brought out. If you join me, you would by my assistant, my lover, my mistress. It is the highest honor I can bestow."

Becky sat up and faced Crane. She leaned forward and planted a hesitant, cautious kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, he gently gripped her back and forced her lips back against his own in a searing kiss. When he pulled away, he studied her expression of shock and excitement.

"Does that answer your question Dr Crane?"

"If you are serious about this, you may call me Johnatan."

"Okay. Does that answer your question Johnatan?"

"Definetly."

**Question of the chapter: What do you think will happen now that the Dun Dun Dun moment is here?**


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, 7:56 pm

Becky followed Crane into the basement cautiously. Once inside, she is met by darkness until he turned on the light, revealing the man from earlier taped to a chair, with tape over his mouth. She jumped slightly when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you killed him."

"I still want you to do it. The power is there, you just have to make that final step and take it. Take as much time as you need. There's no hurry."

Becky bites her lip as she looked between the man and Crane.

"I...don't think I can do this."

"Of corse you can. It's much easier than you think. We've talked about this for hours. I thought you understood."

"I do."

"I thought you craved the power."

"I do."

"I thought we were kindred spirits."

"We are."

"I thought you understood that the way I was introduced to the power of fear was by using it to take a life."

"I do."

"Then what is so difficult about this?"

"I...I..."

"Your mind has been programed to accept certain ideas and shun others. Move past them and it's the easiest thing in the world."

"...How?"

"Just let go. Think about every moment of your life where you felt weak... Where you sought nothing more than the power right in front of you. Don't think about what you're doing, think about what you're feeling."

"But it's wrong."

"There are plenty of things that would be considered wrong that people do everyday. People lie, steal, cheat, and kill constantly. As we speak, each of those acts are being performed by someone somewhere. The difference between us and them is that what we do serves a greater purpose. With every subject, more research is conducted and therefore we move closer to taking the power we deserve from those who abuse it."

Crane slipped a syringe into Beckys hand as he spoke. She gulped nervously as he gently pushed her to take a step closer to the man. He grasped her arm and gently guided it so that the needle rest against the mans arm. He releases his grip and Becky let's the needle linger.

"I...don't want to."

"Becky...if you do this one, I guarantee you that you'll never have trouble with a subject again, but you have to take this last step. It's not as difficult as you're making it out to be. Just close your eyes and don't think about it."

Crane gently ran his fingers thru her hair as Becky closed her eyes and took a deep breath before plunging the needle into the mans skin and pushing down on the plunger. Becky opened her eyes the moment the mans muffled screams began. She pulled out the syringe and tossed it across the room.

Becky quickly covered her mouth and backed herself away from the man, until her back met the wall. She let out a small sob and moved her hands to cover her ears and squeeze her eyes shut.

Moments later she felt Crane pull her against his chest and gently pet her hair.

"It's over. You won't have to go thru that again."

Becky removed her hands from her ears and wraped her arms around his neck.

"I just..."

"Yes. It's not the end of the world."

"What about..."

"It doesn't matter what anybody else thinks. Nobody will ever hope to see things the way we do. All that matter is us, spreading some much deserved fear across the city. I will be the master of fear and you my mistress. The masses will cower at our feet and worship to us. I'm very proud of you... Brave Becky."

Becky smiled slightly and looked up to meet Cranes eyes before he gently grasped her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

The next day, 2:33 am

Her eyes burned as she woke from her deep sleep realizing that she had fallen asleep crying. After a moment, she bit her bottom lip to surpress a sob as the nights events washed over her. Reluctantly she turned to find Crane laying asleep beside her, realizing he wasn't there when she went to sleep.

After taking a deep breath, she moved to get out of bed for a glass of water when she felt Crane wrap an arm around her waist and pull her back in. Once sure that he was still asleep, she carefully lifted his arm off of her and gently set it down on the bed and started to get out of bed once more.

Before she could stand, she was pulled back into bed and against his chest. Becky tries to wiggle away, only to feel his grip tighten, holding her there. Realizing she was stuck, Becky smiled to herself before realaxing with her head over his heart.

6:28 am

When she woke again, it was to the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. Sitting up, she smirked to find the other side of the bed empty. She stretched and after a yawn she made her way into the kitchen to find Crane already halfway thru his breakfast while hers sat across the table.

Becky took her seat and smiled at Crane as she began eating.

"Morning."

"You slept soundly last night."

"Yeah. Not really, I woke up and I think you sleep much better than I do."

"That would explain why you were so close."

Becky let out a small giggle. "Really? Because you wouldn't let me out of bed."

"I'm sure you were imagining things Becky."

Becky took another bite of food and smirked. "You keep telling yourself that."

"How were your dreams?"

"I don't remember. I never do."

**Question of the chapter: What do you think will happen next?**


End file.
